


The Loop

by 10Writing_Noob01



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Heartless - Freeform, Killing, Kills, Loop, Murder, Organs, Psychopath, Time - Freeform, friend, gut, kill, killer, stuckintime, timeloop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Writing_Noob01/pseuds/10Writing_Noob01
Summary: He was finish killing his friend. Then the next day he sees a familiar face.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Thud. As the body dropped to the ground.  
"That was more work then I though it would be" Tod said while washing his hands.  
He then looks over to his now deceased friend. In a pool of his own blood. He had gutted his friend. His reason? He had no idea. No reason at all. He was hanging out with him just a moment ago. But for some reason he had come to this conclusion. He walks over to his body. Roll him over now exposing his organs, the shock still stuck on his face. He lift him up and carry his corpse over to the bathtub. What was Tod gonna do. He didn't think this through no plan nothing. He was thìnking of cutting his body to parts but. He was too tired. Didn't have the enegry to the task at hand. Yep he lefted him there. He goes back to the kitchen and gets a coat to clean the blood of his hands and face. After that he goes back to his room, he walks past the bathroom half expecting his friend to get up or something but no. A corpse doesn't do that. It dead. No soul left. He goes to his room and changes out of the bloody ones. Now comfy he goes and climbs into bed. He fells asleep peacefully. Don't people actually feel bad about doing stuff like this? He slept perfectly fine. He woke up the next morning. He gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. To his shock  
"Alex?" Tod said tired and confused.  
No blood nothing it was like he was never there. For some reason he paid no mind to it. He got ready as normal for the morning. He walks our of his house and starts walking to work. He nearly reaches the part he and Alex would usually meet up and then  
" Oh Tod you're here a bit late? Wake up late" Alex said jokey.  
Tod stood there frozen in shock. Is Alex really standing there?  
" Helloo Tod you usually greet your friends" Alex waving his hand in front of him.  
"Has time looped again?" Tod though to him self


	2. ehhh

I have no energy to finish this....like I had ideas but no will power of actually writing it. I feel like it would of been good. but like I have no motivation to do it. I'm sorry for not finishing it. but I rather say something then leave it like this. but I will start something new and I WILL finish it.


End file.
